Mezclar lo personal con lo profesional
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para alderaan  Brennan decide llevar a cabo una fantasía muy deseada... Porque quien no se ha imaginado esto tiene la mente bastante más limpia que yo. NR-18


Regalo de cumpleaños de alderaan_ en LJ. Como sólo utiliza LiveJournal y ya lo he publicado allí en principio es una estupidez publicarlo aquí pero he decidido hacerlo porque todo pasa por aquí, todo empezó aquí. Me gusta FanFiction.

Esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome la cabeza pero un comentario suyo hizo que me decidiera. En fin, NR-18 y ¡feliz cumpleaños, Isabel!

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.**  
><strong>

**Mezclar lo personal con lo profesional**

Booth se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la máquina de café. Era su segundo café de la mañana pero no había logrado calmarle los nervios. Para calmárselos el puñetero café probablemente tendría que haber tenido bromuro. Tal vez debería pasarse a la tila. No, a la tila no, necesitaba despertarse, no soñar despierto. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Brennan aquella mañana le había dado material de sobra…

_Booth, aún en duermevela, sentía unos labios besarle el cuello mientras una mano vagaba lentamente acariciando su torso, su abdomen, su…_

_Al sentir la mano de Brennan acariciando su miembro suavemente, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de repente mientras dejaba escapar un gemido._

_-¡Oh! Te he despertado –Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos como platos, fingiendo inocencia._

_-¿Pretendías hacer esto estando yo dormido? ¿Utilizarme como un objeto? –Brennan incrementó la presión de su mano y Booth jadeó-. Porque si es tu plan me gusta –aclaró._

_La antropóloga sólo se rió y comenzó a besar los muslos de él para irse acercando poco a poco a su impresionante erección. Lamió y besó sus testículos y Booth jadeó. Agarró su miembro con la mano y lamió rápidamente la punta, recibiendo un gemido estrangulado por parte del agente._

_-Me gusta cuando hablas mientras te practico sexo oral._

_-Sí, pero… no pares, nena, por favor…_

_Brennan se separó de él y le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_-No me llames nena._

_-Lo siento, Huesos –gimió Booth, desesperado por volver a sentir su contacto-. Por favor, por favor, sigue…_

_Brennan sonrió e introdujo parte de su miembro en la boca, succionándolo rítmicamente mientras le acariciaba los testículos con la mano._

_-Oh, sí, Huesos, sí… sigue, sigue… por favor… -Estaba tan cerca…_

_Lo cierto era que a ella le encantaba tener toda aquella virilidad, toda aquella fuerza y pasión, a su merced. Tenía grandes planes para él… pero no para aquel momento. Se separó de Booth tratando de esconder una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué tarde es! –exclamó mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesilla del agente-. Debo irme a trabajar –se levantó y comenzó a vestirse._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Booth, incapaz de creérselo. Estaba tan excitado y tan al borde y ella… ¿cómo podía hacerle aquello? -. No me irás a dejar así –No era una pregunta._

_-Oh, supongo que te podrás apañar –comentó como quien habla del tiempo mientras se ponía los vaqueros. Miró la cara de incredulidad de Booth e intentó por todos los medios no sonreír y sobre todo no volver a la cama a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo-. Y si no, ya te echaré una mano más tarde. Desayunaré por el camino y no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi para ir al Jeffersonian –y sin más se marchó de casa del agente._

Acababa de entenderlo. Pretendía matarlo. Esa era la única explicación.

Podía haberse masturbado para calmar su erección pero no quiso hacerlo. Desde que había estado dentro de Temperance Brennan ninguna forma de satisfacción sin ella le valía.

Así que ahí estaba, algo más calmado, hasta arriba de papeleo y tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en los labios de su compañera alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando leyó por quinta vez la misma frase se dio cuenta de que era inútil que tratara de concentrarse. Como un heroinómano que busca su dosis, marcó su número, ansioso por escuchar su voz.

-Brennan.

-¿A qué ha venido lo de esta mañana? –preguntó con un gruñido. Debía de ser un pervertido porque su voz, a pesar del modo profesional (o tal vez por ello), lo estaba excitando.

-¿El qué? –preguntó inocentemente pero Booth creyó notar una chispa de diversión.

-No sé, Huesos, tal vez que te fueras de repente mientras me practicabas una felación, bastante increíble por cierto.

-¿Sólo bastante?

-Muy increíble –concedió Booth a regañadientes-. ¿De veras importa eso ahora?

-Siempre me ha gustado saber sobre mis habilidades sexuales.

-Sigues en forma si es lo que te preocupa –gruñó.

-Me alegro –Booth podía imaginarse la sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

-¿Por qué te has ido?

-Llegaba tarde al trabajo.

-En los 3 meses que llevamos juntos hemos llegado tarde bastantes veces.

-Ya, pero… -Booth sabía que le estaba ocultando algo porque todo aquello no tenía sentido y, si algo definía a la doctora Brennan, era la palabra racionalidad-. ¿Sigues excitado? –preguntó bruscamente.

-¡Guau! ¡¿Qué?

-Que si una gran parte de la sangre de tu cuerpo sigue concentrada en…

-He entendido la pregunta, Huesos, gracias –replicó con sarcasmo. Iba a contestarle que no, que habían pasado 3 horas, que por supuesto que ya no lo estaba, cuando bajó la mirada y descubrió que su cuerpo estaba preparado para la acción. Aquella mujer iba a acabar con él.

-Booth –lo llamó al no obtener respuesta-, ¿estás excitado o no?

-Lo cierto es que sí.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-¿AHORA?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Tal vez porque tú estás en el Jeffersonian y yo en el FBI, es decir, trabajando?

Las siguientes palabras de Brennan lo descolocaron.

-No estoy en el Jeffersonian.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Algo grave tenía que haber pasado para que Brennan no estuviera trabajando. Claro que si algo grave hubiera pasado, no estarían manteniendo esa conversación excitantemente absurda.

-Últimamente me pides demasiado que te repita lo que he dicho, ¿no tendrás algún problema de audición?

Cualquier otro día, Booth habría pensado que Brennan estaba preocupada. Hoy tan solo estaba jugando con él. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer? ¿Y por qué a él le ponía tanto esa conversación?

-Mis oídos están bien, aunque tal vez no les llegue la sangre suficiente –replicó-. Si no estás en el Jeffersonian, ¿dónde estás?

-En el vestíbulo del Hoover. ¿Tienes mucho papeleo?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –Las palabras de Brennan se introdujeron súbitamente en su cerebro-. ¿Qué haces en el vestíbulo del Hoover?

-Vengo a alegrarte el papeleo –Y colgó.

Booth suspiró, se reclinó más en la silla y se terminó el café de un sorbo. ¿Qué querría decir con lo de "alegrarle" el papeleo? Siempre era una alegría verla pero tal y como se encontraba ahora lo más probable era que en cuanto entrara por esa puerta le arrancara la ropa y le echara un polvo salvaje contra el escritorio.

_¡Guau, vaquero! ¡Más despacio!_, pensó al sentir lo que aquellos pensamientos estaban provocando.

En aquel momento apareció Brennan, con su tarjeta de visitante, unos vaqueros y… ¡Dios mío, ese escote debería ser ilegal!, pensó el agente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus pechos. Si hubiera sido capaz de subirla se habría fijado en la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de su compañera. Brennan se giró para cerrar la puerta y Booth trató por todos los medios de no fijarse en su trasero. No se había sentido así desde los 15 años.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar –sonrió la antropóloga. Tenía razón Angela, el sexo en el lugar de trabajo era el mejor. Y eso que aún no lo había practicado. Pero, a juzgar por la excitación que le producía la mirada de puro deseo de él, iba a ser increíble.

-¿De qué? –Ahora no quería hablar, sólo quería…

Brennan se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio frente a él, con las piernas en sus costados. Alargó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, gesto ante el cual Booth no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, desesperado por sentirla.

-De fantasías. ¿Sabías que la mayor parte de la gente fantasea con practicar sexo en su lugar de trabajo?

_Yo llevo 5 años fantaseando con practicar sexo en el trabajo, aunque creo que eso tiene que ver más contigo que con el trabajo en sí_, pensó Booth.

-Bueno, pues no sé tú –prosiguió la antropóloga fingiéndose ignorante de la mirada anhelante de Booth en su escote-, pero yo siempre he querido practicar sexo en este despacho.

-¿Qué? ¡No podemos practicar sexo aquí! –susurró Booth, tratando de callar a su cerebro de cintura para abajo al que le gustaba demasiado la idea-. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Las paredes y la puerta son de cristal!

-Ya, bueno, eso sería un impedimento para el coito, no creas que no lo he pensado. Pero… ¿no te apetece que continuemos con lo que dejamos a medias esta mañana?

-¿¡Aquí!

-Sí, Booth, aquí –El agente estaba en shock y Brennan reconoció para sí que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Sabía que si Booth no hubiera estado tan cachondo se habría negado de plano pero después de lo que había pasado aquella mañana…

-No me parece aprop… -la voz de Booth murió en sus labios al ver cómo su compañera comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente. No lo pudo evitar, sus manos viajaron a sus pechos como si tuvieran vida propia. Brennan se bajó del escritorio y se sentó a horcajadas, para después comenzarlo a besar sin que el agente dejara de acariciarla.

Booth sintió todo el deseo que había contenido invadir su cuerpo y, al percibir como Brennan se frotaba contra él, metió la mano bajo su sujetador y comenzó a acariciar un pecho desnudo.

-Mmmm –murmuró ella-. ¿Ahora te parece más apropiado?

-No –Los labios de Booth bajaron a su cuello-. Pero no pares.

Brennan se rió y bajó la mano hasta acariciar su más que dispuesto miembro por encima del pantalón.

-Si sigo aquí nos van a pillar. Tal vez debería esconderme bajo el escritorio y terminar lo que empezamos –Comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar arrodillada. Rápidamente soltó la hebilla, desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Introdujo la mano en sus calzoncillos y comenzó a acariciarlo sin barreras.

Booth luchaba entre la incomodidad y el deseo. No era una persona dada a los intercambios sexuales en público pero era cierto que siempre había soñado con Brennan bajo su mesa haciendo… justamente aquello.

-¡Oh, sí! –jadeó al sentir la lengua de ella.

-Booth… -comenzó sin dejar de acariciarle- tendrás que ser más callado si no quieres que nos pillen. Porque no quieres que nos pillen, ¿verdad? Se echaría a perder nuestra coartada de que sólo somos compañeros.

Coartada. Como si estuvieran haciendo algo ilegal. Dudaba que lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera cuanto menos ético. Pero bueno, si Bill Clinton había podido…

-Oh, sí –susurró al sentirse dentro de la boca de ella. Se llevó las manos a la nuca y se dejó llevar por el placer-, oh, sí, sigue, sigue, por favor, sigue… no pares, Huesos, no pares nunca, nena…

_Ahora es cuando me pega_, pensó Booth al darse cuenta de que había dicho nena. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente Brennan no se detuvo. Booth cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones cuando de repente se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose…

Abrió los ojos de repente para encontrarse cara a cara con Hacker.

-Agente Booth, ¿cómo van esos informes? –preguntó con tono autoritario.

-Bi-bien, señor, los tendré enseguida –contestó con voz temblorosa. Lo lógico habría sido que Brennan hubiera parado pero miss racionalidad por lo visto parecía encontrar divertido el que tuvieran público, puesto que siguió a lo suyo con más entusiasmo si cabe, haciendo más difícil aún para Booth concentrarse en la conversación.

-Por cierto, me ha dicho Charlie que ha visto entrar aquí a la doctora Brennan, ¿sabe dónde está?

Booth posó una mano en el cabello de ella, tratando por todos los medios de que parara, infructuosamente.

-N-no, señor, digo sí, señor, creo-oh… creo que ha vuelto al laboratorio, señor.

Hacker lo miró con desconfianza pero pareció aceptar su respuesta.

-Por cierto, ¿hay algo entre la doctora Brennan y usted?

-N-no, señor –Brennan incrementó la succión y él no pudo evitar pensar que le haría pagar cara esta tortura-. Sólosomoscompañeros –dijo del tirón.

-Bien. Porque ya sabe que no se puede salir con compañeros ni colaboradores externos. Y bueno, también porque me gustaría salir con ella. Seguro que debajo de toda esa verborrea científica hay una fiera en la cama.

_Ni te lo imaginas_, pensó Booth y casi sonrió.

-P-puede pe… pedírselo pero Huesos es muy profesional –_Al menos hasta esta mañana-_, es posible que no acepte.

-Aceptará –replicó con orgullo-. Termine lo que está haciendo, quiero ese informe en mi mesa en 10 minutos –ordenó mientras salía por la puerta.

En cuanto Hacker se fue Booth agachó la mirada.

-Huesos, ¿por qué no has parado?

-Tú decías que parara pero tus caderas se movían hacia mí –Volvió a introducirse su miembro en la boca y siguió con lo que estaba.

-Oh, sí… Mmmm, Huesos, estoy a punto de… oh, Dios mío, voy a…

Brennan lo lamió una vez más y volvió a introducir su miembro en la boca, sintiendo su orgasmo y tragándolo rápidamente. Le colocó los bóxers y los pantalones y se los abrochó.

Booth echó la silla hacia atrás para permitirle salir de debajo de su escritorio y que se sentara en su regazo. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Ha sido increíble, mucho más excitante de lo normal.

-Sabía que era buena idea dejarte esta mañana con las ganas.

-¿Por eso lo has hecho? –Booth, cuyo cerebro volvía a funcionar con normalidad, acababa de entender porqué Brennan lo había dejado insatisfecho y había aparecido en el FBI tan rápido.

-Sabía que si no estabas desesperado no ibas a aceptar algo así.

-No en hora punta, desde luego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no te niego que he fantaseado con ello alguna vez.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo era exactamente?

-Más tarde, a la noche, cuando ya no había nadie, venías tú a recogerme para salvarme del papeleo…

-Puedo pasar esta noche a por ti. Pero eso sí, tendrás que devolverme el favor.

-Será un placer –contestó Booth con sinceridad.

-He de irme, tengo que identificar al menos 3 víctimas del limbo antes de irme a comer –se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Booth la interrumpió.

-Huesos.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-De nada –sonrió ella-. Paso por ti a las 8.

Salió de la oficina de Booth y se dirigía hacia el ascensor cuando se topó con Andrew Hacker.

-Hola, Temperance.

-Ah, hola, Andrew –replicó con amabilidad.

-Me dijo el Agente Booth que estabas en el Jeffersonian.

-Sí, iba hacia allí pero me he entretenido.

-Esto… Temperance, quería decirte… ¿te apetecería salir a cenar conmigo alguna noche?

-¿Como una cita?

-Sí.

-No, gracias, no considero adecuado mezclar lo personal con lo profesional –y tras decir aquello se metió en el ascensor. Volvería al Hoover a la noche. Lo estaba deseando.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
